


these sunshowers won't last forever

by trashgedakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Lostia, My First Fanfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, warning they don't start off as friends in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgedakru/pseuds/trashgedakru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Lexa growing up being a normal kid (well as normal as you can be in a dystopian world before becoming the Commander), doing some cool warrior stuff, some not so cool warrior stuff, and slowly falling in love with her rival, Costia.  It will have a little bit of everything from fluff to some more painful stuff (we all know how this ends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the dialogue is trigedasleng, which is why the name spelling's are weird. Except when they are with other warriors, then they speak English, if that makes sense.  
> Leksa=Lexa  
> Elveis=Elvis  
> Gonasleng=English
> 
> I don't know how i'm going to do this, time line wise. I was thinking a couple chapters for every year. I don't know that might change. Also this is my first fic like ever so sorry my writing sucks, hopefully y'all enjoy the story nonetheless.
> 
> I changed the title because I wrote a scene for a future chapter and I just got inspired. I'm pretty sure no one reads this enough to notice so yeah.

The first light of the sun kissed the curve of her cheek as if it was a tender way of saying good morning. The heat from the silky rays soothes her out of sleep. Her eyelids slowly lift from her piercing green eyes, so young and innocent. Sitting up she let out a yawn and stretched her arms outward in an attempt to rid the sleep she just came out of from herself. It was going to be a good day.

Throwing her legs out of the cot Lexa made her way towards a corner that held her daily attire; shirt pants, boots, and even armor that was just a tad too big for her body. Not that she minds, just being in the armor was such an admiration to her that she barely noticed the way he slid against the cloth of her shirt ever so slightly. That is how it was with most of the other children who were training to be the next warriors. The blacksmiths did their best to create a fit that would accommodate, but it was a difficult task and even Lexa knew that. After all in the end the armor did its job. Plus the many belts and buckles did help tighten the placement to make it a tad bit more secure. The weapons were made to such a degree of precision that it made up for the defense tenfold. Sheets of metal did there job to block no matter how loose it was. Blades had to be sharpened to a degree.

Once her outfit has properly been put on her body, she grabbed a few bands and quickly braided her hair. It was nothing to complicated, just enough to get it out of her face. When that was done Lexa made her way into the common room of her tent. Maybe she was a bit too quiet as her mother did not seem to notice her peek around the corner. Tuffs of dark brown hair waterfall down her back, separated only by a braid falling in the middle. Bold green eyes, which mimic her own, watched intently at something in front of her. They were lined with blank ink that signified her as a warrior. What was she looking at? Her eyes follow her gaze to a painting of her family. Now she understood why someone with senses as keen as her mother’s was lost to her presence. 

“Morning mother.” The lightness of her voice broke the silence in the room. Her mother’s head snaps in her direction, a warm smile following simultaneously.

“Good morning, Leksa.” The woman responds as tenderly as the sun had felt earlier. Grabbing a piece of dried meat from the table she made her way over to her and looks at the painting her mother was looking at. A man and woman and a child, it was perfect.  _Was_.

It has been ten winters since Lexa was born. She was six when her father was killed in battle. It was one of the first times she had been personally affected by death; something she would all too soon find out was a daily thing in the world she lived in. Today was the anniversary of his death which seemed to always put her mother in a mood. She could feel her sadness form across the room; it was even more powerful now that she was standing right next to her. Lexa crawls into her lap, her face digging into the crook of her neck as she wraps her arms around her, enjoying the silent comfort. Her mother has always told her that fate had dealt her the empathic card. Being able to process other people feelings and thoughts so easily that it was almost second nature, for now she always acted on it, proof being in this interaction. Neither knew if that was a blessing or a curse.

She released from the embrace, looking at her with a large smile. She felt a pair of lips press against her forehead before crawling off and grabbing her knife from the floor. “I’m going to training practice.” She spoke as she made her way to the tent flap.

“You will surely be bested when all that hair of yours slaps you in the face. Come here.” Lexa stops in her tracks and makes her way back to her mother with a pout.

“Leksa you must tighten them a bit more or they will unravel.” Her mother yanks softly at some of the loose braids.

“Yeah, yeah. You tell me that all the time.” Her face grimaces as the hairs pull at the sin of her scalp.

She hears a quiet laugh coming from her mother’s lips behind her before a hard pull causes her head to snap to the side. “Don’t sass your mother.” Lexa pouts and decides it’s in her best interest not to back talk. When her mother was done fixing the mess she had made of her braids the little warrior to be moved back towards the flap of the tent, sliding her little knife into the socket on her hip.

“Don’t expect me home this evening or the next week or so. I’ve been assigned on a guard mission to the Capitol.” Her voice chimed. Lexa was going to ask about the details, but she knew from past times that she wouldn’t get an answer.

“So that is why you have yet to leave. I found it strange for you to be here so late.” Lexa pointed out.

Her lips curved down, running over to her once more, “Be safe.” Their foreheads met. She knew every time either one of them steps outside that door it could be the last time they do so. With her mother being out in the field almost every day the odds were more likely in her favor. Lexa tried not to think about it, but the thought always lingered in the back of her mind.

“You as well my little warrior. Now leave before you are late.” Her voice went from soft to demanding in a split second, it was impressive. Lexa nods and then hopped her way out of their tent.

* * *

The freshness of the air hit her in all the right ways. She was energized and ready to take on the long day ahead that her training demands. On her way to the meeting area she stops by a small tent that housed a small boy, a year or two younger than her. They met by accident one day when the two of them took a midnight walk and she says accident but she knows it was fate. The comradery they shared brought a support in her life and she liked to think it was the same for him. She is glad to call the young farmer one of her most trusted friends. His father was sick most of the time so he dedicated his life to making sure the two of them survived. Lexa knew he usually took care of his ill father more than he did himself.

“Morning, Elveis.” She says giving him a look over. The boy had a thick layer of dirt on almost every inch of his body. His chocolate eyes screamed for sleep but also burned with a determination to continue with his work. The sandy hair on his head stuck up in odd places and down in others. She gave him a quick flash of a smile; she knew he was working himself too hard, which is why these little visits were a frequent thing.

“Don’t look at me like that Leksa.”

“How is your father doing?” she asked ignoring his words.

“He’s doing well! He will be ready to go in no time. Just you watch.” The boy had such fortitude to his tone and brightness to his eyes she almost believed that to be the truth. Although she knew better since he had been saying the same thing to her every time she asked for the past three years. She never pointed it out of course. It would probably break the safety he had in his own delusion and she wasn’t sure that she could handle seeing him like that.

“Good, I’ve brought a few pieces of dried meat we had left over from my morning meal. Now eat.” She lied, handed them to him in a small bundle. There was never any left overs, and she wondered if he knew that, if he knew she was lying to him like he lied to her when she asked about his father. She ate one piece of the meal bundle for breakfast and then gave the rest to him. Yes that would leave her hungry during the day, but he needed it more than her, if that meant a few rumbling stomach noises then so be it.

She watched as he practically stuffed the meat in his mouth, knowing if she didn’t stand here and watch him he’s most likely give it to his father, but he needed to take care of himself. If he wasn’t going to do that then she would do it to the best of her ability.

Orphans in her village were taken care of well, it almost made her wish that the burden his father put on him would finally be put to rest so he too could be under that care. Lexa immediately frowned at the disgusting thought that entered her mind, pushing it away. He was in a limbo where he was not an orphan but was under the same pressures plus the added fact of being a care giver to his father. The people knew about it, but there wasn’t much they could do with all the other struggles going on, constant war and the reapers beating on their backs at every corner. She understood, but that didn’t make it right.

“Thank you.” He was looking down at the ground.

“Do not mention it.” She smiles, placing her hand on his shoulder with a comforting squeeze. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then...and Elveis?”

“Hmm?”

“The next time we meet, I better be able to see your skin.” She smirks, but her tone was quite more serious. It was one she used a lot on him, especially when he wasn’t looking after himself.

"Or what?” There is playfulness to his voice. Lexa doesn’t say anything because the glare in her green eyes is enough to get the point across.

He nods with a wave as she turns to continue along her path.

* * *

Now arriving at the area where most of the other children in training were, she smiled with a readiness to get started.Lexa was going to greet the day of training with determination. Of course it would only get much more intense as time went on.She was about six when her elementary training started, when she chose to be a warrior like her parents.It started off with learning the Gonasleng language that was needed in the field as well as learning the terrain that they would eventually be exposed to. Then they learned about the history of their people and how they related with the people around them. It wasn’t in depth what so ever, just brushing at the surface, just enough so they could have some background information when they needed to do the job at hand. Lexa was interested in the subjects and learned quickly. It almost made her want to go into something more academic than the track she chose for her life, but her passion was protecting her people.

After they had the knowledge they were thrown into basic training, the time between schooling and becoming a second. It was longer for some, shorter for others. It all depends on catching the eye of a willing full-fledged warrior. Although it was almost unheard of to be chosen before the age of twelve, mostly due to the fact that was the age when you were stopped being looked at as a child, even by your own body. Most wanted the chiefs or the warriors who made name for themselves. Lexa just wanted to go on to the next step, to start being able to help her people. Her skills were excellent, especially for her age and size; those two latter factors seemed to be a hindrance for her or more correctly how others saw her.

For now she was stuck in the in-between. She enjoyed learning the basics and practicing such, but she wished for a day when she could learn of more complicated maneuvers that could only be taught by a first.

The small clearing on the outskirts of the village was littered with the other children who were in her age range. Some were running around chasing each other as if being hunted by the pauna; others were taking the free time to get some sparring in. A few of the warriors stop by to scout out the potential seconds before going to their respected jobs, it was a daily thing. Lexa liked to use the time before the mentor who was in charge for the day to help them with basic training (it was usually one of the warriors, they took turns every day per the chief’s request, some thought their talents were better used in the field, others saw it as a closer look at the next generation of warriors) to meditate. Focusing her mind for what she had to do was something her father taught her early on.  _‘A focused mind will lead to a focused warrior.’_  His words ring in her mind and she wonders if the voice was actually his or one that her mind made up, she doesn’t remember which to be true.

She found a quiet spot where there weren’t many children. Crossing her legs and gently resting the palms of her hands on top of knee caps, she started. Only to be  _rudely_  interrupted shortly afterward.

A hand wrapped around one of her braids and jerked it down with such a force she now found herself laying on her back. Her eyes fluttered open to see the person responsible, but she knew without needing to do so.

When the dust that poofed up from her body hitting the ground settled she saw tuffs of curly wild brown hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes.

“ _Costia_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onya=Anya  
> Kostia=Costia  
> Mochof= Thank you
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this, next chapter is going to be a little sad because why not.

“ _Lexa._ ”

There was a smirk on her face that sent shivers down her spine, not in a good way, actually it was in a way that made blood boil. This happened every now and again. It used to be an everyday thing, but then Costia was chosen by Tristan to be his second and she saw less of her, which she didn’t mind what so ever. Usually she was off doing something with him other than these lovely times when he was on some sort of mission that bringing a second to would most likely slow down progress. During these times Lexa would try to avoid her as long as possible, but today she was caught off guard. It’s been almost six months since she saw her last and by the look on her face she was ready to make up for lost time.

“What do you want?” Lexa spat with a long roll of her eyes. The English on her lips coming out perfectly, especially since it was the only language allowed when they were on training grounds.

She honestly doesn’t remember how they got to this point. Costia was always so wild, if that word could even do justice as a description, Lexa on the other hand was more level headed. It started off when Costia thought it would be fun to pick on her. At first she tried to ignore it until it came to point that she could no longer endure it and fought back. She was the physical embodiment of fire, nothing more and nothing less. Lexa on the other hand was a cool breeze that the fire always seemed to be drawn to. Always calm unless she came across a flame. In the end everything would just be one big mess. But honestly it gave her a thrill.

“Get up, half pint.” She felt a hard kick to her stomach, trying not show the pain in her face and failing horribly.

She took many sharp inhales as the pain radiates throughout her body. A mixture of anger and excitement filled her veins. Mostly anger because that kick would surely leave a bruise. Her hands plant flat on the ground as she swings her lanky legs into those of Costia’s. The shock in the other’s eyes as she falls was priceless and Lexa dons a proud smirk as she pushes herself off the ground, now towering over her fallen foe. She could hear a few snickers and giggles coming from her classmates around her, only adding to her ego just a bit.

“Leave me alone.” She says firmly as she started to walk away.

A blunt wooden object knocked against the back of her head and she immediately turned around to see Costia with a burn in her eyes. Her hand went to rub the back of her head in some attempt to sooth the pain.

“Come back here and fight…unless you are a coward.”

Lexa scoffs and picks up the wooden sword, the kind they used for training; it was light enough for quick swings and also wouldn’t cause fatal damage. Without warning Costia lunges towards her with a wooden sword of her own in hand, the two swords knock against each other, the sound emitting loud enough for others to notice and a subtly audience now watching. The rivalry they had for each other was borderline legendary amongst the other warriors to be and even reaching the ear of some of the mentors. Lexa didn’t like the attention, in fact she just wanted to go through all of this as smoothly as possible, but Costia on the other hand revealed in it. She could tell by the way she looked around in between blows, the smile on her lips causing another eye roll in her direction.

Costia was tall for her age with naturally tanned skin that she had year round which paired nicely with the blue hues in her eyes. Her hair fell around her head and shoulders in a curly mess, not even bothering to braid it back, it was probably so thick that it stayed in place. She was a bit more toned since the last time she saw her, but not as much as the warriors of her village.  When she stood across from her in a defensive stance, she was at least half a foot shorter than Costia. Her skin was a dark olive as it usually was in the summer months, but it tended to recede back to the cool paleness in the winter. Lexa was thin and short with pale green eyes that turned dark against the shadows. The two were almost the complete opposite in appearance and arguably personality. 

Despite the girl she was fighting with being two years older than her and in the next stage in her training, she still managed to hold her own, even getting a few hits in that she was sure were already bruising from the sheer force. The tip of Lexa’s oak sword pounds against tip of her elbow, when she felt the vibrations travel into her bones, she knew it was a good hit. Costia steps back to take the blow with a twisted face of displeasure. Her arm was now in an awkward position.

“It seems that you have learned nothing in your times as a second. “ Lexa said through a few pants, eyes steady on the girl.

Costia scoffs and Lexa watches in amazement as she grabs her forearm and forces it back into place with a click. She bends it back and forth smoothly and then grabs the fallen sword. “Please that’s all you got?”

With wide eyes Lexa goes back at it, getting another hit across her face, blood rushes from her busted lip but Costia doesn’t even flinch. Their swords knock once more and this time an actual crowd forms around them. At this point they have more bruises covering their bodies than the actual pigment of their skin. They do this dance for what seems like forever until Costia sees an opening and takes it. Lexa doesn’t see it coming and steps right into the trap, it happens quickly, almost in a blink of an eye. She watches as Costia swings the wooden sword and hears the crack as it splits in two against her head, a harmonious mixture of gasps and oo’s come from the crows, but she doesn’t register what happens until her vision starts to spot with blackness. She feels blood trickle down her brow and she tries to focus to continue the fight in vain.

The air around them goes quiet and the children disperse like a flock of deer that just heard a twig snap. Lexa swings blindly and hits someone, she can’t really tell who exactly. She knew it wasn’t Costia because of the look of fear in her eyes, which is the last thing she sees before a fist knocks her out cold.

* * *

 

Lexa wakes up with a throbbing headache. She tries to rub her head, but is met by a bandage that seems to circle her skull. It takes her a while to manage to get her eyes to open, sitting up a bit, she jumps back as she is met with a wide pair of baby blues.

“I win.” Costia’s voice chimes through her ear and causes her to flinch at the pitch of her tone.

“You are crazy. Get away from me.” Lexa looks around, anywhere but at the girl in front of her. It takes a while before her mind comprehends where they are. _The healer’s tent._ Oh how she despised this place, mostly because she was there so often she might as well live here, it was a bit embarrassing to say the least.

“That may be true, but you’re worse. I can’t believe you hit—“ Before she can finish, one of the healers Nyko walks through the tent flap, with a jolly clap of his hands.

“Ah you’re finally awake, I was about to become worried.”

“Finally? How long have I been unconscious?” Lexa says with confusion.

“It’s been months, Leksa. We thought you were a goner” Costia butts in with so much serenity she knows it to be a lie. Both Nyko and Lexa send heated glares her way, and all she does is smirk in response. She then looks to the healer for a more factual answer.

“It’s been two hours. This one seems to have done the number on you.” He walks over to her, pointing at Costia, and starts to look at Lexa’s injuries. “Watch my finger with your eyes without turning your head.” And Lexa does as instructed easily. He looks her over one last time before a look of satisfaction washes over him and backs away until his back is resting on a wall. “Then again from the looks of it you got a good hit or two in.” His chin points Costia who goes is fuming in the corner, trying to hide the sling she was in.

Lexa eyes her, besides the sling and a couple of bruises she was fine, which meant that she probably could have gone home or back to whatever she was supposed to do for the day a long time ago. Her eyes narrow at the bright eyes girl. “Did you really wait here for hours just to rub you winning the fight in my face?” she says with a scowl. This girl was unbelievable. It was as if Costia enjoys making her angry. Her eyes look to the proud eyed girl and she knows she is enjoying this. She wonders what she did to deserve this girl in her life.

“Of course, can’t have you waking up without knowing that fact, half pint. “ she speaks and something about her tone is off. As if it was a lie and the truth in the same phrase. Nyko was about to speak before Costia shot him a pleading glance that didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa.

“What is it?” Lexa demands.

A playful smirk came to his lips. “Well—“ he says before Costia interrupts him franticly. “You hit Onya with your sword. Left a bruise on her cheek and everything.” She blurts out trying to change the topic and Lexa falls right into it. Her eyes go wide and she can hear Nyko laughing in the back ground. Her heart skips a few beats, knowing all too well that Anya was the meanest of the warriors, it was the truth to her reputation. “And then she finished the job. Knocked you right out with one hit like it was nothing. Then she dragged you here.” Costia pointed to her and she looks down at the layer of dirt that coated on side of her body. Lexa didn’t know what to say, she was in shock, and Costia was enjoying every minute of it. “I think you’ll get a new nickname until you heal, raccoon eyes.” She smirks. Lexa is confused at first before her fingers go up to touch her face, recoiling in pain as she touches the puffy mess.

“This is all your fault!” She snaps at her.

“My fault? You’re the one who left yourself open. And I wasn’t the one who hit Onya across the face.” By the way Costia shakes her head makes her scowl grow in intensity.

“Why can’t you just go away? I don’t like you.” She sees a flash of hurt in her eyes, but decides that she misjudged it since the girl wouldn’t have a reason for it.

Costia moves closer with a smirk on her, “I’ll leave you alone when this stops being so fun for me.” She says and the two burn holes in each other with glares.

Sensing the start of another fight Nyko steps in to quell the tension. “Play nice.” He speaks with amusement in his voice. “Kostia get out of here, your injuries are tended to, and everything is okay so there is no need for you to be here anymore. “ he shoos her out of the room.

“Mochof.”

“You shoo too, get some rest.” He pats her gently on the back.

* * *

On the short walk back home she begins to notice just how sore she was from that fight. Every inch of her body hurts with every step. It looks like an ice bath was necessary if she was to be ready for tomorrow. Lexa didn’t even want to see how rough her face was, but it must be bad enough to deserve Costia’s nickname. A sigh escaped her lips and her hand goes up to massage the back of her neck. Why did Costia have to start these fights with her? Lexa never did anything to her that would make her act this way towards her. There had to be another reason why she hated her so much to put her through this type of thing. She knew Lexa would never back down… maybe it was some sort of plight to break her? It had to be _something_.

Deep in thought, she barely noticed the boy sitting in front of her tent.

“Evleis?”

His brown eyes glowed in the dusk of the day. They were filled with relief and worry when they came across hers. “I saw you being dragged by that scary warrior while I was tending to the produce. After I was allowed to leave I went to the healers tent, but she was there looking pissed off and I ran the other direction until I found myself here. I’m glad to see you’re okay.” He said eyes looking down, avoiding the state of her face. “You’re okay, right Leksa?”

She nods reassuringly, “Just a flesh wound. It could have been worse.” She smiles softly at him.

He opens his mouth to say something, but Lexa already knows what he was going to ask. “Yes, Kostia and I got into another fight. And that woman you saw managed to get in the middle of it. I kind of angered her.” Lexa shrugs as if the statement didn’t mean as much as it actually did. Oh yeah she was definitely dead the next time Anya saw her. She wouldn’t hold it above her to beat her every chance she got.

“Looks like you’ve had an interesting day.”

“Much more than what I expected, but that is the kind of thing I am getting into. How do I look?” She says with a grin, afraid to hear the answer.

“Like a raccoon wrapped in bandages.” He smiles from ear to hear and Lexa pouts at the mention of being compared to a raccoon again.

“Mochof, at least you are being honest.” She sighs.

She was probably going to get an ear full tomorrow about it and probably the days after that. Two black eyes were hard to hide without hindering her sight all together. It almost made her wish that Costia would be there to soak up all the unwanted attention that she loved to be the center of. But then that would mean she would have to actually see her again and she didn’t want another fight, not that she was in best of shape to even think about that.

“I am happy that you checked up on me.” She says through a yawn. “But I do recall mentioning that the next I saw you that dirt would be free from your skin.”

“The same could be said about yourself.” He retorts with a cheeky grin and Lexa looks down at the filth lining half of her body.

“Fine, how about both of us take our respective baths and pretend we didn’t see each other in such a state until the morning?”

“Deal.” He says as he walks off. “Good night, Leksa.”

“Good night, Elevis.” She responds as she turns to go into her tent.

She almost opens her mouth to greet her mother but then remembers that she wouldn’t be home. Lexa burns a few candles as the sun sets for some light as she draws up a bath, not caring to burn the coals underneath. She buckets water that she had carried in from the creek the previous day into the tub until it is full enough for her satisfaction. The water is icy to the touch. She removes her clothing stepping in slowly, fighting the urge to shiver. After she is sure she is free of dirt, she can tell by the way the water is now a cloudy light brown, Lexa gets out of the tub and puts on a fresh pair of bindings around the necessary regions of her body. She then throws the clothing and armor she was wearing previously into the tub and after a while of soaking hangs them up to dry.

Lexa has a lingering stare at the dirty tub and decides she is too worn out to empty it at this time. She makes her way to the area of her tent where her bed is. When she arrives at the foot of her bed she plops on it, enjoying the softness the light furs felt against her skin. It only takes her a few moments, but before she knows it she quietly drifts off into much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop writing these in the middle of the night when i'm sleep deprived so sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes that are probably in these. I'll go back and edit them one day I swear. Anyway enjoy!

It isn’t until her mother has been gone for two weeks that she lets worry set in. For a moment she knew not to think such things, missions usually went over there allotted time schedule, this one however was the longest without some sort of contact and her mind couldn’t help but going to that place.  The ‘what if’ was so unsettling she wasn’t able to keep still. Lexa sat in the eerie silence of the morning, the time when the sun has yet to peak over the horizon yet somehow she was able to tell it was on the edge of it, she hasn’t slept much for the last couple of days, perhaps her subconscious had noticed the exact shade the sky turned before light would enter it. So dark, so void, if the sun didn’t brighten it up just a few moments after she noticed, it would have consumed her.

Her eyes search for in the distance as soon as the light allows her to do just that. They search for someone, for something, for anything that would quench this feeling in her gut. When there is nothing she heads back inside her tent, a situation she found herself every morning since this worry entered her. She looked at the dried meat that stacked on the table, the usual interest was no longer there but she took a bite nonetheless, she knew better than to wither away over the feeling.

Lexa grabs the small mirror that was set on a nearby table. The puffy mess that was her face not too long ago was now diminished to a few bruises painted in a scatter plot around her eyes. It was almost healed enough to not garner a comment that she was so pleasantly burdened with over the past couple of weeks. Her hair was a curling in so many directions she couldn’t make anything of it. She wished her mother was here to fix it, but she’d have to make due.

She slipped her armor over the thin clothes she was wearing when she heard a whistle at the entrance of her tent, a whistle was the way her people announced their presence, and her heart nearly skipped a beat.  It sounded familiar and like that the worry she carried washed away from her. As she ran towards the entrance with the biggest smile she felt silly for ever letting the doubts to come into her mind. Her hand grips the tent flap and opens it, she freezes, the smile on her face coming down.

“Oh…Zena?” she looks at the way half of her body is wrapped in bandages and something more than worry flickers in heart—fear.

“Lexa may I come inside?”

She nods or she thinks she does because the formality she was using by speaking back to her in gonasleng terrified her of the news she was about to hear. The two make their way into the tent before she comes to a stop and turns towards her, reading her features.  Xena is her mother’s second, she was from the village just east of her own, and was usually attached to her mother at the hip. Long black waves fell down her back, her skin was a pale golden, and her eyes had a natural subtle puffiness to them that complimented the brown of her eyes. Usually they were stern but now as she watched they seemed to have a sadness in them that she knew all too well. She was intuitive and all the dots she saw in her mind connected before Xena had the chance to speak.

“—How?” Lexa spoke in an unintentional whisper. Tears were already forming in her eyes and she bit her lip knowing that crying wasn’t the way of the warrior.

“Reapers…on our way back from our mission we were attacked by them. Only I and another warrior from my village survived.”

Her jaw clenched as the words traveled through her ears.

“She was a great warrior and I was honored to be trained by her.  You will be o….”

She looked down as Xena continued to talk, but she stopped listening as the reality flooded her mind. As the tears rolled over her eyes she wiped them away with her sleeve before they had the chance to flow down her cheek.  She could feel the support that the young woman sitting across from her was trying to give, but she couldn’t help feeling alone in this moment, which was one thing she never wanted to feel. Her brow furrowed when she thought of something and her head popped up unexpectedly.

“And her braid?”

“Her body was not recovered along with two others.”

“So there is a chance that she is alive and that you abandoned her.” Her eyes were filled with a mixture of hope and anger.

“Lexa…”

“ _Is there still a chance?_ ”

“Even if she survived the attack the reapers would have taken her.” There is a break in her sentence and watches her with a clenched jaw. “She’s gone Lexa.”

The words echo in her head and she does not accept them. She holds on to that hope that she is still alive in the reaper mines, grasping on for dear life. Lexa had to do something, after all her mother has done for her she couldn’t just sit around with that chance. So Lexa stays silent, she doesn’t verbally fight it anymore, she is just quiet.

“You should head to training practice. A warrior must continue on despite obstacles. She said that to me many times as I am sure she said it to you. Mourn in your own time. I must report to the chief now. Stay strong, Lexa.”

“I will.” Lexa nods, noting the fact that she reported to her before the chief, something that did not happen.  She was grateful for that though, she couldn’t imagine reacting to the news in public.

* * *

She started to walk in the direction of the training grounds. Although she was physically moving her mind felt still.  They told her, as they did everyone else, that death would be a common thing in life. They said to prepare for it, but this sadness she felt was engraved in her bones and she was sure that there would never be a way to truly prepare for it. That must be a secret everyone keeps, to prepare for the unpreparable, because she couldn’t see how anyone could be ready for this situation.  She felt this way when her father had passed, but this time it was much more intense. Not that she cared for her mother any more than her father; it was just that now she had no one who would love her unconditionally as a parent does.

There was one disturbance that brought her out of her thoughts even just for a moment, a small greeting from Elvis who was tending to the vegetation in a road side field.

“Leksa! You’re really late.”

She couldn’t bring herself to smile back at him and instead just shrugged as she continued at the same pace. His bright face dropped into a more sullen one. She was glad in this moment he wasn’t able to follow her since he probably didn’t have the time to, she didn’t feel like talking, or much of anything really.

Her mind went back into the pitch black of her thoughts not bothering to look ahead anymore. The green of her eyes fell to her feet. She wondered if it would always be like this, melancholy slithering under her skin, yet she wasn’t able to show it, not in the way it called for. Even though she was doing a pretty lousy job of that right now since there was practically a dark rain cloud following her around, it could be worse. Lexa knew it wasn’t like this in the old world before the big war. Her mother would tell her stories she heard from scholars in Polis. How almost everyone lived in peace in this area. They didn’t have to fight every day for survival. People were happier than they were now. People lived more than they do now. She wanted that peace back for her people so this disgusting feeling the flowed through her wouldn’t have to flow in anyone else.  If only it was as easy as she wanted it to be. Honestly it probably wouldn’t happen, not in her life time anyway.  Yet for some odd reason she was still hopeful.

When she arrived everyone was half way through target practice and she quietly merged in with them, hoping no one would notice. There were a few side eyes but luckily no one was verbal to it. She grabbed a few dull blades and headed to one of the trees that had a painted target on it. With her feet planted square a good distance in front of the target, she flung one towards the target and it completely missed.  A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she shut her eyes tightly for a moment.  Her mind wasn’t focused and it was showing.  Lexa exhaled and threw another; this time at least it hit the tree. She couldn’t shake the thought that her mother was still alive, being held captive by the reapers, the imagery in her mind betraying her. Something had to be done. It wouldn’t hurt to at least check? That would require going into the reaper mines and certain death, so would most definitely hurt, but maybe it was worth it. Yes, it was worth it.

A newfound fire shined in her eyes as she stitched the plan together in her mind. It was stupid, really, really, really stupid, but right now Lexa had so much hope in it that it was blinding her and she didn’t care.  Lexa released the last of her blades; it hit the bulls’ eye with a clean thud.

* * *

As soon as the session ended for the day she bolted back the path towards her tent. Shades of sharp green lightly scrapped against her skin as she didn’t bother to move them out of the way. She flew in once she reached her destination, grabbing a sword and a few other small weapons she didn’t really know how to handle yet, then moving right back out as fast as she came in.

Lexa made her way towards the exit of the village. Just as she was about to cross into the heavily wooded area she heard a voice that caused her to roll her eyes automatically. She stopped in her tracks, but didn’t face her.

“Where are you going, half pint?”

“That is none of your business.”

“Any other day it probably wouldn’t be, but you see me and a couple of other seconds are on post at the south gate, which you are leaving. So where are you going, half pint?”

Lexa didn’t have time for this. Why did Costia have to be so frustrating? She finally turned around giving her a glare that by the look in the other girl’s eyes shot a bit of fear into her. “I said it is none of your business.” She held a glare that burned so deeply that it turned to an icy flame.

Costia took a step back and Lexa turned to continue on her way.  She could hear a conversation behind her before the girl walked up next to her.

“I am not in the mood. Leave me alone just this once, _please_.”

“No can do. There was a reaper attack close by and Tristan said no one leaves. Since you don’t want to follow those rules I might as well follow you to watch you become reaper chow. It’ll be entertaining.”

“Fine, whatever just don’t talk to me.” Lexa tries walking a bit faster but Costia did the same and stayed right by her side.

“What are you doing?”

“Do your ears not work correctly or did you just completely ignore me? I said if you’re going to follow me be quiet.” She shot her another glare.

This time it seemed to work because they went a good while in silence as they trekked through the woods.  That was of course until Costia began to notice the direction Lexa was heading.

“We shouldn’t go that way. That’s where the reapers live.” She stopped in place at the end of the sentence.

“I know.” She continued walking not batting an eye at the absence space where the girl used to walk.

“You know? Are you crazy?” She felt her grip around her wrist, it was enough to stop her from walking and face the blue eyed girl. There was a hint of worry in her cerulean spheres.

“Yes I am.” She looked at her through gritted teeth. “You don’t have to come. Just go back to your post.” She yanked her warm out of Costia’s grip and continued to walk.

“No way like I said I want to see you become reaper chow…but why go?”

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the girl, deciding if she wanted to tell her or not, but eventually warming up to the idea. Maybe she would finally shut up after it, if that was even possible while she was conscious. “They took my mother…in the attack. They took my other and I am going to get her back.” Lexa said evenly, keeping her eyes forward and away from seeing Costia’s reaction.

“Okay.”

“Okay? You are not going to make fun of me or something?”

“I get it… My parents were taken by reapers too and if I were as brave—“, she pauses furrowing her brows in thought, eyes pointed down. “If I were as brave as you at the time I would have done the same thing.” Lexa raises a brow at the girl in response. It almost sounded like a compliment. Costia must have noticed Lexa’s reaction because she quickly fixes her mistake. “I mean if you could call it brave, getting yourself killed. Who am I going to pick on when the reapers eat you for dinner?” A sly smile covered her face and Lexa rolled her eyes once again.

“You are unbelievable—“ She froze as a two reapers walked across the path she was on. There was a moment of panic. What was she doing taking on reapers? She was a ten year old with barley any muscle to her build and basic skills at best, but she grabbed her sword from its sheath and went into attack mode, pushing down all the fear she felt. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Costia slowly back up and decides to distract the two reapers so she has a window for escape.  Perhaps this was the upside to her small size. She was short and quick, they were big and slow. She was able to squirm in between the two hulks without being hit, well not being hit hard enough to stop her. With every movement to two larger beings made, it felt like the Earth beneath her was shaking. It was difficult to keep herself grounded, but she managed.  “Where’s my mother?” she yelled at the top of her lungs. The reapers ignored her cry; instead she heard a word in response that sounded like ‘dead’. Lexa shook her head in denial.

The tip of her sword dug into the base of one of their legs. Her eyes widened as the man didn’t even flinch. When she tried to yank the blade back out it was lodged so deep that it became stuck, in the mean time as Lexa was trying to take it out, the second reaper pressed his foot hard into her chest, the air from her lungs being pushed out her throat from the force. She tried to scream in pain, but nothing came out. Her gaze followed as the reaper held his spiked club in the air. This was it. At least she would be with her mother soon in the afterlife.

The reaper slammed the spiked club down ward; Lexa braced for impact, but instead was splashed by a wet substance that smelled of blood. When she opened her eyes she saw Costia, hand stopping the club from going any further, blood was dripping from the two spikes that went through the flesh of her hand and peaked out the other side.  Lexa looked up at her with confusion in her eyes. Her muscles were quivering either from the sheer pain she was in or the fear that probably rushed through her veins. Lexa saw the opportunity to push herself off the ground and grab Costia as they made a run for it, the spikes ripping straight out of her hand as cleanly as possible.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked in a pant as they ran through the forest.

“It’s none of your business.” Costia somehow managed to mock her even in the most dire of situations.

"I thought you couldn't wait to see me become reaper chow?"

"What can I say? I decided last minute making fun of you is more entertaining than watching you get eaten." Costia said in a raspy voice and a cheeky grin that made Lexa slightly pout. 

They ran for a bit more, she could hear the reapers coming up behind them, and Costia lost so much blood she was starting to grow weak. Damn. What was she going to do? Lexa took a second to think, pushing Costia down behind a tree and wrapping her wound with a ripped piece of cloth from her shirt in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

“Thanks, half pint.” She whispers weakly and Lexa nods in response.

Lexa grabbed the axe Costia carried on her back and plunged it into the base of the tree they were hiding behind. She did this over and over again as she saw the reapers spot them. The timing had to be precise. Her eyes narrowed, focus split on the two reapers and the rather large tree that would fall with one more hit. When she saw the opportunity, Lexa smashed the axe once more and pushed the tree trunk so it would fall in the direction she needed.  With a few cracks it tumbled down right on top of the reapers. A gasp came from both the girls as they saw that it actually worked.

“You did it?”

“I did it?”

There was a silence as the dust settled before a rumble emerged and two very angry reapers started to charge towards them.

“Costia we have to go. Get up!”

Lexa tried to help her up, but she fell right back down.

“Just leave me.  I think I lost too much blood anyway.”

“You might be the worst person I have ever met, but that doesn’t mean I am going to abandon you.” Lexa grabbed on tightly to the axe and stood her ground, eyes pointed at the two reapers nearing her.

“Do you even know how to use that thing in combat?”

“We are about to find out.”

Lexa heard a swoosh fly by her ear and then she looked to see that one of the reapers had an arrow through the head.  The second reaper got within feet of her when a second arrow skated by so close it grazed a line on the surface of her cheek and into the head of the second reaper with such accuracy.

Lexa turns around with wide eyes as she sees a figure emerge from the shadows.

“Lexa what just happened?”

“Uh..we have a bigger problem.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took 84 years, but here it is :)!

She wipes away the blood that flowed down her cheek from the arrow that would have taken her out if it was a few inches off point, but she had a feeling that’s exactly what the woman standing in front of her wanted. There in all her glory stood the infamous Anya, accompanied by her equally as infamous scowl, and even more surprising a small dust of a bruise on her face from the accidental situation hey had a few weeks prior. Lexa straightened up as she realized that this was the first time they came face to face since the incident. She was probably angry, well extremely angry at this point.

“What do you mean?” Costia whispered weakly under her breath. Then Anya spoke and she could tell that she knew Lexa had meant.

“Are you girl’s stupid?”

“No.” Lexa responded.

“That’s funny my eyes tell a different story.” She watched Anya motion to the mess around them with the browns of her eyes.

“Well my eyes see two able bodied people standing around while a comrade slowly bleeds to death. Now help me get her to camp before another one of our people is lost the reapers.” she spoke like she had authority to the one person who would be displeased with her tone more than anyone. She didn’t care. Lexa just wanted to get Costia some help; after all she was hurt because of her.  If she died because of her she wouldn’t know what to do with herself.  The two fought like cats and dogs, yet there was still a sense of some kind of twisted friendship buried deep down. They pushed each other to the limit, and Lexa never really thought about it but she was a better warrior because of their nasty rivalry. She would deal with whatever punishment Anya had for her later. The cloth that Lexa had tied around her hand was saturated in blood and the girl it belonged to was weaving in and out of consciousness. “Hey, we’re going to get you help.” Her worn out green eyes looked to the warrior in front of her as she pulled Costia over her shoulder. She felt her fatigued muscles burn, but fought through the pain as she moved towards the village.

Anya stood still for a moment almost in shock of how Lexa had responded to her before moving closer to the girls and helping Lexa get the girl to the healer’s tent. Anya did not speak to her the entire way, but Lexa did not get a sense of anger. In fact it looked like the woman was deep in thought the entire time. Perhaps the anger will come later under lighter circumstances. Knowing Anya she was in deep thought thinking of the worst punishment for disrespect.

Once they arrived Anya put her on the cot and called for the nearest healer, which happened to be Nyko who quickly got to work cleaning up her wound.  Lexa stood by and watched intently in silence.

“What happened?” He looked up to Lexa, but Anya answered in her place.

“These two idiots went up against two reapers alone. Kostia’s hand lost against the force of the reapers spiked weapon.”

“By the amount of blood she has lost I’m surprised she is still breathing.”

A flash of worry came over Lexa’s face.

Nyko noticed and sent her a reassuring smile. “…but it is Kostia she is a fighter. Unless another reaper finds a way to her she is going to be fine. Although this hand will be unusable until it completely heals.“ He spoke as he finished wrapping the fresh bandages on it. “It might be a while till she wakes up, but all is well.” He gives another reassuring nod to Lexa and she takes a sigh of relief.

Nyko left the room to attend to some of his other patients, which left the two women and an unconscious Costia in the silence. Anya was eyeing her with such an intensity Lexa could feel it burning her skin.

“I apologize for the way I spoke to you earlier. I acknowledge it was disrespectful and am ready for the punishment that you have for me. I would also like the thank you for saving us, without you our lives would have been lost.” Lexa said facing her with a steady expression. She heard Anya had a huge underlying ego, so she thought maybe feeding it a bit of compliments would ease the suffering she had planned for her.

Anya walked to her without saying a word until she was inches away from the petite warrior and stared in silence, giving her a look over before stepping back.

“Lexa of the tree people, from this day forward you will be my second. I will not be taking no for an answer.”

“What? You want me to be your second?” Lexa furrowed her brow in disbelief.

“That is the worst punishment I can think of. “ Anya smirked and it was the first time Lexa had ever seen her mouth in any other shape than a frown.  It was more terrifying than her usual facial expression.

She stood quietly trying to register the words that were just spoken to her. Anya, the Anya, one of the most skilled warriors within the tree people, the one that refused to get a second because no one was worthy of being taught by her, just asked her to be her second in command. Lexa looked over to her with a questioning look. Anya noticed and rested her back against a nearby wall as she closed her eyes, slightly tilting her head up. “You are small, foolish…” she paused rubbing the small discoloration in her cheek that Lexa had brought upon her. “…irritating. But I watched you today. You are quick on your feet and approach fighting with your mind as well as your physical strength…or lack thereof. That move with the tree was smart and you had a certain execution to it that I have never seen someone have. Most importantly you put your people first.”Her eyes opened looking at the unconscious girl. “Even if you hold a disdain for them, you were willing to shut me up and bring the important matter to attention, despite the possible consequence that you would have on yourself.  I hate to say it, but you are what I have been looking for in a second. Many think to show off their strength. What they don’t know is that none of that matters if there is no intelligence behind it. You have the intelligence, I will help with the brawn, and then you might even become a better warrior than me…might. You have potential and I want to help that become a reality.”

Lexa straightened her back. “Thank you. I will work for it and exceed your expectations.”

“Good now that we have an understanding, I expect you in the clearing outside of camp every morning at first light starting two days. Don’t be late or you’ll be sorry. Tardiness is unbecoming of a warrior.” She started walking towards the exit and paused at the door. “Also lesson number one, if you ever speak to me in that tone you did back there I’ll make sure you don’t have a mouth to speak with anymore.”

Lexa swallowed thinking about what she just got herself into. This was going to a long journey, but it was hers to take.

 

* * *

 

Lexa thought about leaving and going home to rest. Her own body taking a hit from the confrontation, however then she would just be sitting alone at home staring at the portraits of the mother she had failed, plus she hates to admit it but she would also be a little worried about Costia. With a sigh Lexa pulled up a chair next to the cot and got as comfortable as she could. Her pale green eyes watched the still face of the usually lively girl. She was so peaceful. Her fire was dim, nonetheless still managed to emit warmth. Lexa’seyes traveled to her injured hand and she wondered why Costia would do such a thing for her. She could have done a million other things before putting herself in harm’s way. This injury could have killed her… it almost did. Was that in her mind when she acted? There was no way Costia would give up her life for her. She had to be being rash with her decisions. That had to be the case. There is no other explanation. Doing it just to be able to continue her bullying wasn’t a real reason.

She must have nodded off because she awoke to the familiar sounds of the birds crying in the winds.  Lexa was unknowingly slumped over on the cot from her chair with her head resting on Costia’s upper arm.  Her eyes fluttered open and was met with a sleepy pair of cerulean’s. She blinked a few times as a slight pink brushed her cheeks before quickly lifting her head back into her own personal space.  Costia let out a snort and stretched her limbs, quickly regretting it afterward.

“Dang I got banged up pretty bad. This actually hurts a lot.” She smiled as she relaxed her muscles. “Lexa could you grab me a cup of water.” She said with her eyes closed.

Lexa did what was asked and came back with a cup of water.

“Can you pour it in my mouth?”

Again Lexa did as was asked, although she couldn’t tell if she was being dramatic or she actually couldn’t lift the cup herself. A moment later she got her answer as Costia spit the water all over her. Lexa looked at her with an unamused face.

“Ah, you’re so guilable half-pint. Nyko brought me some earlier.” She snorted.

Of course. Even on the brink of death Costia still found a way to be a pain in her backside. She was going to say a clever retort, however she noticed something. If Nyko brought her water earlier then she must have been awake for some time before Lexa herself woke up. She didn’t pull some prank to wake her up. She let Lexa get up on her own. Was Costia watching her sleep? She furrowed her brow at the thought, before looking towards her.

“What?”

“Why did you help me? Why did you let yourself be injured by the reaper?”

“Like I said who would I have to pick on if you’re scrawny butt got taken out.” She said with a smile that quickly diminished as Lexa spoke again.

“You could have died. I can’t believe you would risk your life for something as trivial as that.”

There was a long silence between the two. She could tell Costia was thinking and awaited the answer intently.

“I don’t know. I just did, okay. Be thankful that you aren’t dead. You’re so ungrateful.”

She avoided the answer, but maybe there wasn’t one. Costia was proud of her tough I-don’t-care attitude and she was sure that she wouldn’t admit anything that would contradict that.

“Thank you.” Lexa said under her breath.

“What was that? A little louder I can’t hear you.”

“Thank you.”Lexa rolled her eyes at the girl.

“You’re such a brat.” She let out a string of laughing snorts.

“You sound like a wild boar.”

Costia stopped and rolled her eyes before looking at her with a more serious expression. “Why are you still here anyway?” She sat up on the cot. “I would have thought you’d been long gone by now.”

“I lost track of time and I guess I fell asleep.”

“Oh makes sense. I just thought Anya would have had you in a cot of your own by now.”

“Actually she did something much worse than that—she made me her second.”

Lexa expected some sort of disbelief to be shown on her face, but nothing of the sort showed up. In fact it looked like she wasn’t surprised at all. There was no joke about how she wasn’t good enough to be Anya’s second or any back hand comment what so ever.

“I guess you’ll finally learn something to be a challenge to me. Now we can have some real fun.”

A booming voice echoed through the room. “You won’t be having much fun for a couple days. I’m afraid you’re on bed rest. As for you Leksa, congratulations, I expect to see you quite often from what I’ve seen of Onya’s sparing partners.”

“Thanks.” Lexa huffed at the jolly man.

“I do need this bed however, so Kostia will be going home with you. You’re first mission as a second is to make sure she doesn’t reinjure herself.”

“I’m not a babysitter.”

“You are for now. Anya and Tristan were called to a mission for a couple of days, so until they are back they gave me authority over you both. So do as I say and keep each other company. You might learn a thing or two. And no fighting.” He narrowed his eyes.

Costia smirked at Lexa’s obvious disdain for the task and hopped out of the cot.   

“Let’s go Lexa.” 

* * *

 

This has to be the one of the worst things to happen to her. Yup this was hell on Earth. Costia in her house, and she was responsible for her staying still and out of trouble. This was ridiculous the girl was two years older than her, but she still found herself in this situation.  Lexa rubbed her temples as Costia ran around looking at everything inside her home which wasn’t much.

“Awe you were so cute as a baby, what happened?”

“Don’t touch anything.  Let’s just sit and have quiet time, yes?”

Costia walked over to her and sat on the ground. She crossed her legs and rocked back and forth. “This is boring. Don’t you have any fun around here?”

“No.” Lexa looked over to her with a blank face. This wasn’t going to be easy. It was time to break out the big guns. Lexa got up and made her way over to the cabinet and brought back a ball tied to a cup. Her mother used to keep her entertained with this for hours, hopefully Costia was the same way.

“What is this?”

“You got to put the ball in the cup without using your hand. Not that you can use your other hand.” She smiled softly as she looked out the window. The sun was going down with a hint of dark black clouds quickly approaching. “There might be a storm tonight.”

“Huh, what was that?”

Lexa turned her attention to the girl who was furiously trying to get the ball in the cup and a giggle almost escaped her lips—almost. If someone would have told Lexa that Costia would be in her house without a fight then she would have laughed in that person’s face, yet here they were kind of getting along for once. “I said there is a storm coming, look.” She pointed to the window. Lexa watched a hint of fear form in her eyes. “You aren’t afraid of a little storm are you?

“N—no! I’m not afraid of anything let alone some silly little storm.”

“I don’t know nothing about that storm looks little.”

When she heard Costia go silent she decided that she wouldn’t tease her about it anymore and instead. “Are you hungry or something?” Lexa asked as grabbed a few pieces of dried meat and offered her some. After Costia took them happily, she sat against the wall, closing her eyes.

 She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes again she could feel the walls around her shake from the thunder. The back of her hands rub the sleep from her eyes. It was pitch black and the only light came from the lightning flashes that occurred every now and again. Her head turned to look for Costia, but the place she had been was empty, so she scans the area before her sight locked to the young girl kneeling under a table. Lexa got up and squatted near her.

“Uh are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine go back to sleep.”

Her voice was shaky and Lexa could hear the fear no matter how much she tried to hide it. It was probably the most vulnerable she has ever seen the other girl. She grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out. “Come on.” Without skipping a beat she led her to her mother’s unoccupied bed.  It was neatly made with warm furs that protruded over the edges. “You can sleep here.”

“And you?” Costia said as she got comfortable in the bed.

“I’ll be in my own room don’t worry.” She spoke as she turned around, however she was met with resistance. Costia had a death grip on her forearm, when Lexa turned to look at her, the blues of her eyes were looking at the wall. They stood in this position for a moment before Lexa understood that now wasn’t the time to leave the girl alone. Lexa sighed and got in the bed next to the girl. As another roll of thunder shook the walls Costia buried her face into her Lexa’s upper arm, trembling with her eyes closed. She could never imagine her without her tough exterior, but here she was scarred of a little thunder storm. The pale green of her eyes watched the change in demeanor. It was odd to see to say the least.

“There was a bad storm a few years ago. The one that wiped out half the buildings in the village.” Costia broke the silence suddenly not changing her position she was in.

“I remember.” Lexa replied quietly to show that she was listening.

“I watched my parents perish that night. Now the storm always brings back the memories I try to move past.”

It then came to Lexa’s attention that despite their rivalry, she knew very little about her other than her warrior status. In fact it could be said that she knew next to nothing about the girl. She understood what she was going through with the recent death of her last living immediate relative. Her muscles stiffened as she felt tears roll out of Costia’s eyes and on her arm. “Everything is fine now; the storm will pass before you know it. Get some rest.” She tried to comfort the other as she looking to her. When Costia opened her eyes to remove the tears her eyes sparkled as if they were two crystals floating in her skull. She never noticed their beauty until now. With that thought the two descended into sleep.

Lexa woke up with a heavy knock at the door, or perhaps a pounding would be a better word. Costia must be a heavy sleeper since she was still curled up against her sleeping soundly. She gently got out of bed and went to the door. Before Lexa could open the door fully Anya barged in with Tristan close behind her.

“There was a terrible storm last night and here you are getting your beauty rest. Get dressed and let us go help with the damages.” She spat looking at her with her usual angry look. “Where’s the other one?”

“The girl sleeps like a rock I swear.” Tristan let it be known.

“I’ll wake her.” Lexa said as she quickly made her way back to the room with the death stares of both warriors staring her in the back. She tried to shake her awake, but this girl was acting like she was dead. So she did the next best thing and body slammed her. Costia quickly jumped up in pain.

“Hey! What’s the big deal?”

“Get up, Anya and Tristan are here and they don’t look happy. “

“Oh great.” She quickly reached for her armor, curly hair going everywhere.

“Come on half pint, can’t keep them waiting now.”

Lexa smiled softly and quickly followed behind her.

 

 


End file.
